


Sweet dreams are made of these

by Flowergirl2201



Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Four plus One, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Michael has anther vessel, POV Outsider, Post canon, Protective Siblings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Four Times someone noticed that something is going on between Adam and Michael, and the one time it was conformed.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan & Kate Milligan, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Michael, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090961
Kudos: 22





	Sweet dreams are made of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but I promise that the next one will be longer

Sam knew that there was some thing going on with Adam and Michael.. He was pretty sure of it, they gave each other the same looks that Dean and Cas had given each other, and they all knew how that ended.

It had been a few weeks since they had defeated Chuck, and Adam and Michael had both come to live with them in the bunker.

Sam knew that under normal circumstances Dean would not have let Michael live in the bunker with them, but since the archangel had helped them defeat Chuck and Adam had said that he would not live there if Michael did not, Dean had relented.

The fact that Adam had pushed so hard was another one thing on Sam’s growing list of evidence towards his theory.


End file.
